


Last Leviathan

by PinkWisp



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: Spring semester just started when an old face wanders in. Klarion is stalking the North Hall looking for something and Vin decides to find it before he does.





	Last Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this Spirl 2017 while trying to figure out Sid (then named Olivine).  I think it's pretty good considering I'm an artist lol. I written bout four chapters of this but this one is the best one and i have no plans on finishing it  
> Young Justice, Secret Six,  crossover with hints of Seven Soldiers.

What?

"Vin!" I looked up. Kyle was reaching out for me from the other end of the tennis court and- And the tennis ball came right at my face. Really hard.

"Fuck!" I stumbled back and fell, hands scraping on the court as I failed to catch myself. Me and Kyle just stared at each other for a few seconds. Did that just… I felt my lips. Pain flaring confirming the obvious. I did. I really did just space out and take a tennis ball to the face. I groaned and collapsed onto the court. Kyle and the rest of the team called out to me but I just waved them off. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Kyle's face popped into my view. "Your bleeding everywhere." I licked my lips again, tasting more blood than before and getting a better feel for the cut. It was lined up with my bottom fang.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "That's my pride crying." He only smiled and laughed a little. I tried to keep my face as straight as possible, which was impossible since I wasn't. I snorted, covering my bleeding mouth as I laughed and hissed in pain.

"If you're okay clean up and get back to practice!" Coach Humphreys called out.

"I almost got knocked out by a ball!"

"A ruck could hit you and you'd still be fine!" The man barked. I snorted, if only he knew how accurate that is. "Now get cleaned up and back to practice!"

Kyle helped me up, grabbing me by the wrist. I refrained from grabbing him back and tried my best not to get blood on him. Blood is a pain to get out clothes, especially white ones… which explains my wardrobe. We walked to the hose and he so kindly turned it on for me. I gasped at the cold, and grit my teeth trying to clean the blood and dirt from my plans.

"So what happen?"

I glanced at him. Then pretended to focus on my hands again. How do I describe the feel of magic to a human with no sense of it? Magic varies from caster to caster, each affinity and personality giving it a different feel. Like Olive! As a pyro she's warm, as a fairly docile and kind person its gentle.

But the one I’m feeling right now? It reminds me of dear old mom. But felt nothing like her. It pulled and tickled at me. A coiling unrest, hot and hunting, never satisfied. I sealed my cut with a lick because the bleeding would not stop. I'll have to stitch it when I get home.

"I thought I saw an old friend," I said with a brief look around. The source disappeared. I washed the blood off my face, shivering at the cold water. Fuck winter. "It can't be that right?" I looked up at Kyle who winced. "It's just a tennis ball."

Just a tennis ball. Just a tennis ball. A soft greenish ball that can easily travel over 100 mph hit my face. Needless to say it was bad and if I was human I'd probably would have lost a tooth or two. And if I was wearing my glasses- oh boy. That big ass purple bruise would be the least of my worries. Agh. That throbbing cut was definitely going to scar.

I fiddled with the bandages around my hands. My palms were a lot better but because of the lovely maestro they are extremely sensitives. It still hurts, especially when the rain and snow comes in. But if I play it off people won't make a big fuss. I lie to myself as my ears twitch to every gasp and whisper as I made my way to my usual table in the cafeteria. I sighed, playing it off worked on my first day at Gotham Academy so it should work now.

Right?

"Holy shit Vin!" And of course I'd be proven wrong by Colton. He leaned in to get right in my face, even tilting his shades down to get a better look. No black eye today. "Did you pick a fight with Superman or something?"

On the other side of the table Pomeline and Heathcliff finally stopped snogging to greet me. Or in Pom's case sneer, "Yeah Duffy. You look horrible." She so helpfully informed me.

"It doesn't look that bad." Heathcliff said.

"I spaced during practice yesterday and took a tennis ball to the face." I explained sitting down. The trio gave each other short looks before laughing.

"Yeah, stick with my Superman story." Colton said patting my shoulder. I groaned giving into the urge and pulling my scarf over my head.

"Good morning Vin," Olive said. I turned to see the Olive and Kyle walking up. The pyro barely glanced at my lip and hands, instead glaring at Pom and asking, "Are you okay?" in a is-this-bitch-harassing-you tone.

"We are friends, Silverlocke." Pome interrupted with a scowl.

Ugh, it's too early for this. "Ladies, ladies." I stood up and stepped between them. "There's plenty of me to go around." Pom gave me an annoyed glare and huff while Olive only rolled her eyes. I looked at Olive, "I'm good. Ego still a little sore." That's a lie. I'm on painkillers and Catwoman had to sew my lip up yesterday. But play it cool and joking it off always worked.

"That's good. There's been freak accidents lately," Pom said ominously knowing full well I'd be curious. Of course I turned towards her, pushing my scarf down to my neck and adjusting my glasses. Pom smile while olive frowned, "Rumor is that there's a demon haunting the North Hall."

"I heard it was a werecat," Colton slide in.

"What I'm hearing is that I should check it out."

"You really shouldn't," Olive tried to warn me. She only sighed and walked away. "It's your scholarship on the line." Kyle followed giving me a quiet nod. I waved them both goodbye.

I glanced at Colon and smirked, "You didn't stutter once- Ow!" Mr. Rivera flicked my hands.

A few nights later my wounds were healed enough to play around. I've been benched the entire time, just watching and giving advice during practice. I needed to burn some energy so I went for a run and let chance decide. Either I'd make it to the Siren's place and maybe go dancing with Harley or some prick off the streets will-

"Woah!" I was pulled into an ally and pressed to the wall. I laughed, leave it to Gotham City to have thugs and thieves in every corner. If I was paying attention I probably would have sensed her malice earlier.

"What are you laughing- Argh!" I punched the poor woman in the face. I flinched, the impact always leaving a bad ringing in my knuckles without my protective scales. I was immediately dropped to my feet. I let her pull out her weapon tucked into her pants so I could adjust my glasses. Of course a gun. I rolled my eyes as it was quickly leveled to my face- She pulled the trigger!

I held my breath. We both froze.

A loud impact.

After a minute of staring I finally felt my heart beat again. The shot of adrenaline wearing my body a little. I laughed turning the smashed bullet around in my armored scaled hand. Good thing I was already transforming when she shot. I'd probably be dead… ish. Immortality is weird.

"You freak!"

"You serious?" I laughed shaking my head and fixing my glasses. She lifted her gun again but halted when I flicked the bullet backed at her. I should have aimed because the bullet just sailed past and deep into the brick behind her. Meh.

I just lunged at her again, bringing my armored fist to her face. With two punches she dropped the gun. With her only chance of survival on the floor I constructed my larger form. My magic appearing as soft mist, quickly hardening into very real claws. My giant's arm pinned the poor human to the wall, mimicking my hand.

"You do know you're in Gotham City right? Freaks are the norm."

"Ugh!" The women grunted trying to free herself. "Shut up and just kill me already."

"Kill?" I wrinkled my nose in distaste. For such fragile and mortal creatures I'd never understand their obsession with death and murder. I dropped the women, deconstructing my giant's hand. "I just wanted to burn some energy. Not my fault you tried to shoot me." I said as I kicked her gun further into the ally. "Beating on a dead corpse is no fun."

And the air was dead. I turned back to the women to find her running out of the ally and down the street. I felt nothing in the air but the general chaos of the city. I laughed. Maybe I should chase her. Snake and mouse is always fun no matter the century. But humans don't last long… Unless they're meta, or a superhero and those were a pain to get rid of. Especially Batman. I transformed my hand back to human ones. I continued my run to the Siren's hideout.

My phone rang. I glanced at the caller. Jenna, "Sup sis? You forgot something?" Probably some tools.

"It's not that!" Jenna huffed. I frowned. I could hear… struggling and muffled screaming in the background. What? "Just come to the academy. North Hall. And be dressed for work." She hung up as loud crashes came through the phone.

I frowned. My kind of work wasn't much different from Harley's kind of work. I prefer tsunami, flooding storms classic sword clashing war over explosions, gun fire and all these modern warfare. I constructed my longboard and changed into my work clothes with a spell. Good jeans with kneepads and suspends, plus a sleeveless hoodie. A hand sown scaled hoodie. Because the Sirens and Jenna thought it would be funny. I loved it, irony and all.

The roads were nice and empty roads, no one to witness a few spells so I reached 80 mph. Back at Gotham Academy in record time. I slowed down when I saw the dorms with almost every light on. I checked the time. 22:16. Some of the more free willed students, Pomeline and Colton, might see me. I pulled up my hood, hoping it'll be enough and deconstructed my longboard before I got closer.

North Hall. I stood outside and listened for a second. I didn't hear any struggling and no one was screaming or running off. Technically the building was closed but Jenna was called in for some repairs and other construction stuff.

Magic. A warm tickle.

It was the same presence I felt days when Kyle smacked that ball into my face. It warmed my skin like I was in front of a roaring fire. My blood raced like something was hunt me. Yet the pull was still cautious and curious even if it was growing a little more forceful.

Inside. It was coming from inside the building.

I scowled and ran in then skid to a stop. Jenna was standing above a huge hole, holding a piece of wood hat was clearly torn apart with giant claws. Of course there was Olive and Pom was next to her.

"Vin." Jenna called over. I groaned and stepped forward. This was my work clothes. I've been in the papers a few times playing around with Batman and Robin in these clothes. "Can you get your friends out of here and give me a hand?"

"Sure thing, sis." I said pulling my hood down. Olive and Pomeline glared at each other as they walked towards me. I held the door open for them and the two followed. What did they tell me a few days ago? "You two hunting that werewolf?"

"Werecat." Pom corrected. "And I almost had it when Silverlocke got in the way.

"That thing almost ate you whole!"

"I-"

I tuned them out feeling the arcane presence out. The magic was all over the academy. It was everywhere, thick and heavy. But I never felt it during school. They could hide it but not erase the trail. What really concerned me was the blood lust in it-

"There it is!"

"Pomeline!" Me and Olive screamed after her. I easily caught up to her, grabbing her arm before she chased something around the corner. But then I saw it too. Orange. A huge beast almost as tall as the hallway. Runes. Large claws.

My breath hitched. Heart skipping beats.

I pulled Pom back and ran after the source. Waves of heat came off the beast. It had- "Ow! Fuck," Instead I ran into a solid body and stumbled back into Pom and Olive who was close behind me. Pain flared in my lip again, the taste of blood returning too. I touched it out of habit. It was almost healed too, ugh.

"Watch where you're going Vivi." He said brushing past me.

Fire. Wild. Unrestrained. It was hotter than the sunbaked sand and almost as chaotic as mom's. I shook myself out of my trance and turned to see the black suite and orange house cat turn another corner-

"Klarion!" I gasped. He was barely recognizable without his blue skin. His face and hair was still the same, minus the runes. Teekl, her runes were unmistakable. "Klarion!" I repeated and chased them around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight his magic was gone from the air. I still desperately ran around it only to find the hallway empty and really dark. Dead.

"Vin!" Olive and Pom finally caught up to me. We all screamed when they suddenly collided into me and fell onto the floor. I gasped, pain ringing from my head and throbbing at my lip. I heard a few gasp and some uncomfortable pressure on me as they both climbed off. "Vin! I'm sorry." Olive said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm good," I answered before she could ask. Pom handed my glasses back, must have fallen off when we hit the floor. I put them on brushing some hair out of my face with an angry huff. Where the fuck did he go? I looked around, more hair spilling out from my ruined ponytail. I gently felt around with my own magic, careful not to let it build up into a visible mist.

Nothing.

I huffed, pulling my hair free a little too hard and retying it. I glanced at Pom and Olive, "You two okay?"

"Oh, we're good." Pom said with a smug smile. I frowned back at her but that smile only grew. "So… Vivi huh?" I groaned. "I knew Vin couldn't be your real name."

"Vivi isn't," I helpfully informed. The pain was kicking in, especially on  my lip. After tying my hair back I wiped the blood off my chin. "And it's not Vivian either." It was bleeding almost as bad as the day I got it.

"An ex of yours? Seems like your type."

I choked on air. And some blood. "What? No!" I laughed behind a hand. I felt the cut open a bit more but I couldn't even wince I was laughing to hard. Sure, meeting him was my first memory but I haven't seen him in years. "He's just an old friend." I did have a huge crush on him at once point but he was a totally different person.

"Right." They both smiled like I was lying with my entire body on fire. "So that's your type?" Pom poked some more… The suit was an improvement- Ahem. I turned and pulled my hood up, hoping they wouldn't see my burning face. But it was obvious and they laughed anyway.

"Whatever! I'm going to help Jenna." I said quickly leaving. Olive called out goodnight and I waved the two bye. Once out of their sight I took a deep breath and made a small detour to the bathroom. I flicked the lights on-

Klarion was already staring at me.

"Shit!" I nearly screamed stumbling back. I groaned my heart fluttering as it tried to calm down again. "Dude! You trying to kill me!"

"Not yet," He sang childishly with a very unchildlike smirk.

I stared trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Considering the contestant blood lust and unrest I was feeling up was from him, I would guess it depended on his mood. I rolled my eyes and turned around, running the facet and rinsing most of the blood off my chin and lips.

"So…" I muttered trying to relax and distract myself. Both from the pain and his intense stare. I could feel him pushing against my own magic, sizing me up. I cleared my throat and glanced at in the mirror. He didn't stop, if anything his prodding got a bit more forceful. At least he looked me in the eyes. "What's a witchboy doing in high school?" It's so weird seeing a Limbo Witch out of that pilgrim get up.

"Witchboy…" Klarion said softly under his breath like he was laughing at an old title. His eyes finally glanced away for a brief moment. Then it returned twice as strong, "I think the real question is what is a primordial beast doing in high school?" He asked teasingly. His hand brushed against the buzz of my neck undercut, fingers tracing the rune. I took a sharp breath and shivered.

Warm. Pleasantly warm against the winter air. Snow and ice was still melting in some places and his body was absolutely blazing. As a witch with an affinity with water and the incarnation of a serpentine beast I was absolutely cold blooded. I snapped out of it and shook my head free from his hand no matter how good the contact and heat felt. Klarion huffed and pouted with his arms crossed in the mirror.

"And why is there only one of you?"

Huh. Haven't thought of that in a while. I turned the facet off, grabbing a paper towel and holding it to my lip. Honestly I barely remember what he was talking about. I was once a beast with several hundred eyes and hands. Hundreds of children with one mind, stalking the sewers of New York.

The Leviathan.

"I think I ate them, don't remember," I answered honestly with a shrug. Leaning against the sink and we studied each other for a bit. Hard to believe I was looking at the boy that ran from Limbo Town. His affinity for fire practically grew into its own sun. Part of me expected his magic to push past my arcane aura and feel me up. I did try that with him after all. But he politely kept his distance from my actual body. I guess somethings never change, no matter how many years it's been.

Ugh. There was something in the air, his magic and a little more. It was addicting and my heart is struggling to calm down because of it. It was… It's so familiar but I couldn't place and that just made it worse. Good thing Jenna asked for help.

"Later," I said trying to act casual as I threw the blood soaked napkin away. I'm not running away just quickly leaving, I lied to myself. Teekl meowed at me and I couldn't help but patting her head before fleeing the bathroom.

I did a quick look around, both visually and mystically to make sure Olive, Pom, or any other students weren't sneaking around. The area was clear so I constructed my longboard and skate back to the North Hall. I helped Jenna pull out the broken wood and hammer in new Ones. Followed her around for any other signs of damage. Basically play bodyguard and assistant incase Klarion tried something again.

Jenna was used to the supers in Gotham. Even took the name Carpenter for an Alice in Wonderland gang. She wasn't in the mood to mess around with any of them though, witchboy included.

"Why not?" I asked as she inspected the ceiling for wood rot.

"Because I'm not an adrenaline junkie," She answered flashing her light in my face. I winced and looked away and made it clear I was rolling my eyes all the while. "I'm not in it for the challenge or thrill. Just the money."

"Boring!" I jumped and looked around at his voice and the crackling giggle that followed. It echoed making it the source hard to find. His magic was easier to track and it lead to the second floor. I looked up to see him watching me. "For such an ancient being your current incarnation is easily scared."

Rude. I didn't say it, trying not to play his game. I did find myself crossing my arms before I could stop them. Jenna quickly stepped down from the ladder, obviously not trusting the other witch at all.

"Thanks for the job," She waved her light to the hole we just patched up, "But I'd appreciate it if you two would not wreck the place while I'm working."

"What can I say? Teekl was hungry." Klarion said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Teekl licked her muzzle. I just realized what he was talking about. He sent Teekl after Pom, Olive must have saved her from being eaten. I clenched my fist. Why didn't I connect it earlier. He raised a brow at me, "What? Cat got your serpent?"

What else did Pom and Olive say? Haunting the North Hall? No reason to be here unless… "You lost something." I said.  At this his face instantly soured. I grinned.

"Hey!" Jenna gave me a harsh whisper with a harsher elbow. "Don't piss of the Lord of Chaos! Leviathan or whatever you are I'd rather not die."

… Lord of Chaos.

I stopped grinning and actually studied Klarion. That explains why his arcane aura reminds me of Tiamat now. The unrest and murderous intent that coiled under the surface that wasn't there years ago. I sighed softly and turned away from him.

"Pathetic," I heard Klarion mutter but I was unsure if he wanted me to hear it or not. I looked back at him but he was already walking away.

I watched. Only watched. It irritated me to no end to be still and take no action.

* * *

"Vin!" Kyle barely dodged the tennis ball. It hit the backboard and rattled the thire fence. Everyone on the court paused and looked at me. I blinked back to reality and sighed.

"Sorry Kyle." I said rotating my shoulder. It felt like I pushed it a little on the last hit. We walked to the side of the net to take a small water break but mostly to talk. I could feel Coach glare at me.

"You're still spacing out." Kyle noted with a frown. "We have a game soon."

"I know." I did a quick look around. The team went back to practice, Coach was crossed with me and just like yesterday I felt Klarion around but couldn't see him. "Remember that friend I thought I saw?"

"Klarion? Olive told me about it." Kyle said. After a moment his face turned a bit more serious. "Is he stalking you?" He asked with a sharp clip.

"What? No." If anything I was stalking him. Trying to feel him out.

"So what's the problem?"

"He's just pissing me off." I crushed the water bottle in my hand. Good thing it was empty.

"You tried talking to him about it- Woah, alright!" Kyle quickly back peddled over his words after a hard look from me. "Or not. Don't do what you usually do though."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Get even. You know what they say about an eye for an eye." Kyle warned me as he walked back to his side of the court. I huffed. Humans. I returned to my side of the court and we returned to practice.

Afterwards I ran to the lockers and took a quick shower. I flicked the water off my hair with a spell and a wave of my hand, leaving it completely dry and tied before the other girls filtered in. I was in my casual clothes and tying my hair up by the time the others were showering.

"Hey Vin! If we win this year can we finally see your hair down?"

"That's not fair. Of course we'll win." I laughed at them. I quickly said a few goodbyes and left for the North Hall. It was only 18:08 when I got there. Some students were milling about. I smirked, Klarion must be struggling to look for whatever he lost without getting caught.

Now… What did he lose? Something magic, obviously. His cruciform? No, something that strange would have been found already. Something magic but easily over looked… Magic but normal.

A book.

He's looking for a spell book. I covered my mouth smiling. What a cliché. I wandered the halls up and down for an hour. Then security closed the building. I wasted time walking back to my car, driving back to the apartment to drop said car off. Thankfully magic was fast and easy. I spelled into my work clothes but… my teleportation and portals abilities were lacking. So it was another skate to Gotham Academy. My fingers slithered over shelves and shelves of books, feeling for any spells that woke up at my magic.

Nope, nothing.

On the first day I saw Teekl looking too. She sat down and meowed at me. I couldn't help but petting her a little and smiled when she purred. Sometimes Jenna would be in working on something. One time I found Pom wandering the halls near midnight. I decided to sneak up on her and scare her… She punched my face and reopened the cut on my lip. Never did that again. This continued for a while until something I finally felt it. A spell pulling at the magic in my skin. I took the book.

The cover was a child's drawing and hand writing. I barely remember it. "Klarion's first spellbook- Aaah!" I screamed a bolt of magic hitting the shelf next to me. The groaning wood and loud bang as it fell made me wince and jump. The books smoked but didn't burn or combust. His unrest and bloodlust was familiar now, almost white noise. Not right now. Right now it was intense, his arcane presence flaring and roaring like a solarflare. I quickly turned, Klarion advancing with his face corrupted and twisted. The face of a proper Lord of Chaos.

"That's mine!" His voice was still Klarion though, shrill and whiny. I shivered at it even as his magic started to burn my skin. "Give it back!"

I held onto the book tightly. My body wanted to hand it over, every impulse wanted to listen, my soldier instincts reacting to the chaotic command as if he was Tiamat. I fought it, heart beating slow and hard. I wore a huge smile out of pure adrenaline and déjà vu.

"Nah." Holy shit. The wrath on his face was well worth it. I dodged the next blast, jumping away and constructing my longboard, surfing away from several eldritch flames.

"Argh! That's cheating!" He continued to yell. I only laughed behind a hand. Was he serious? "Teekl! Let's level the playground." He didn't spell like a Limbo witch. I suppose a Lord of Chaos didn't need the hand signs. Teekl grew into monstrous size, claws digging into the wood under her. The so called werecat let out a loud roar.

My heart sped up. My beast instincts telling me to flee. Blood lust.

Oh fuck. He was serious. I was paralyzed for a few seconds. The coil was tight, the air completely alive. Half enjoying the heat of Klarion's magic, other half too terrified. All of me… felt good. In the end Teekl lunged and I laughed. Kicking my longboard back into motion and into the air, away from deadly claws and flames. Then we heard screams. I looked below me to see a few students scrambling away from the fire. Jenna was also there working. Was working. Currently too busy glaring at me.

I winced and glanced at my watch. 20:52. Of course people would still be here. I dived towards Klarion and Teekl. The Lord of Chaos stumbled to get out of the way while his familiar tried to grab me. But it was like trying to grab water, I slipped right through. I blew a kiss at them, even winked to get him to scream in frustration. I laughed, pulled my hood over my face and continued skating on the air. I dived from the second floor to the front door. Hopefully no one got a good look at my face. And everyone at tennis practice wasn't at the North Hall.

The Fire alarms kicked in and the sprinklers were dousing the fires Klarion started. Or trying to. Best way to put out arcane flames was with magic. As for the witchboy… he was quickly gaining on me as I skated out the door and into the city.

Winter air and wet clothes was not a good combination for a coldblooded witchgirl. I spelled into my work outfit, adding a snowboard mask to protect my face from the wind as I hit 80 mph again. He didn't stop with the eldritch blast for a second and with each block we past his aim got better.

How did he have so much energy? I scowled and dived into the road for cover. My board grinded on the asphalt, wood threatening to break and slip out of my control until I leveled out. Drivers swerved wildly… which kinda defeated the purpose of me being down here. Still Klarion was hitting the cars. Maybe he was doing it on purpose. I couldn't tell, I was too busy laughing and dodging in coming cars with a racing heart and adrenaline shaking legs.

A few hours and this new game with Klarion wasn't fun. I was almost empty. The magic in this world was at an all-time low, especially in this city. It was getting hard to breath and I had to spell to use the magic around me. Meaning I had to tuck the book into my pants and use both hands to bring up barriers Klarion could easily smashed through. Luckily he wasn't interested in finding out. Unfortunately the unnatural red flames was just a distraction. A pair of black talons reached around my barrier. I exploded my magic, throwing myself away from him.

"Aw, is the little snake tired?" Klarion childishly sang. I was sweating, hot puffs of air coming through the snowboarding mask. I swerved around on my board, watching the Lord of Chaos casually gloat- float up to me. By the time I caught my breath and tried to get away, his claws encased us in a loose ball. His magic was, thankfully, overpowering. It was boiling and mine was coming off my body in waves of mist, chilling my own skin and threatening to give me hypothermia.

"Thanks. Thought I was gonna freeze- Gaah!" My scream was cut short. Klarion summoned another talon and grabbed me by the chest and lift me off my board. Two of its inky black fingers squeezed around my neck. I desperately grabbed at it, both physically and mystically. My hands didn't find any rip. My will couldn't corrupt something already chaotic… It was a strange feeling, gasping for air but getting none, actually struggling for a change.

My vision was fading but when I felt a warm hand under my hoodie they refocused on Klarion's smirk. He continued to slowly reach behind me, taking the book. I smiled in return. He was using his actual body. I raised my feet, kicking him as hard as I can.

He gave me a very satisfying yell of pain. The black talons that caged us didn't falter one bit. The one that was crushing my torso did, it loosened enough for me to slip through. I fell onto my longboard then fell off of it, coughing and gasping for air. Before I recover a streak of gold pierced the cage. I caught a glimpse of a few batarangs before they exploded and tore the cage open.

"Fuck!" I was free falling, longboard just barely out of reach. I was an entity of water, the Leviathan not a damn bird. My stomach and chest clenched a lot tighter than how Klarion was holding me. It took a few more seconds of that dreadful free fall but I finally grabbed my longboard and stood on it again. The magic in my board pushed against the air, bringing me to an instant stop. Wood threatened to crack again. I had enough gymnastic lessons from Harley and Catwoman to bend my knees on impact.

Arcane spells filled the air and I could breathe a little easier. Above me Klarion battled Dr. Fate. Beside me something black passed- The book! I tried to grab it but was too slow and it flew towards the earth.

"Batman! The book!" Dr. Fate called from above.

Batman and Dr. Fate. Two Leaguers. "Seriously?!" I gave Klarion a scowl and dived for it. I didn't look at the shadows for the cloaked superhero. I concentrated as much as I could on the spell book. My board wavered, legs threaten to float off, arms were screaming. I couldn't remember the last time I used up so much energy- Ugh, scratch that. Now I wish I could forget the memory. The master maestro deserved it.

The runes burned, appearing on the back of my hands as I signed the spells like a proper Limbo Witch. My giant's hand constructed from the cold air, grabbing the book and pulling it towards me. "Agh!" An explosion threw me from my longboard, the wood finally breaking.

Instead of free falling onto the concrete Robin so kindly tackled me onto a nearby rooftop. We tumbled for a bit, the sidekick easily gaining the upper hand. I was a primordial beast! Klarion, yeah fine- whatever. At least he's magic, I'll get him back- but a human kid?! Limbo magic burned my neck, runes appearing as I growled and sent out a burst of magic to throw the pest off. Mist and green light condensed until a serpent constructed itself. "I'm tired as shit and not in the mood!" My voice had that beastly undertones. I could feel the old blood rising to the surface.

"Then next time try troying the city instead of destroying it!" Robin yelled back, easily throwing a barrage of batarangs at me. I frowned and crossed my arms. My serpent lazily coiled around me, protecting me from the small explosions that followed on impact. Robin only laughed. "Man, Klarion must have really pissed you off. Your usually one fun villains." I only stared at him, watching and studying for his next attack- his body shifted!

I turned, serpent quickly slapping Batman with a whip of its tail. The infamous hero easily recovered and vaulted into the coil with me. I leaped back, jumping onto the back of the serpent. I considered conjuring my swordstaff and transforming but there's no way I can take these two on. I was using Limbo magic. The maestro made sure it'll hurt. Not to mention I want to collapse and sleep, maybe eat a few cows whole. So instead I spelled, hands going through a few signs as I pulled another serpent from the cold air. It formed, coiled around Batman while the first lunged at Robin.

Another longboard constructed, I skated on the air and high into the sky. I just wanted to get away while everyone was distracted. Except everyone wasn't. A blast of red and gold collided next to me. I swerved as both Klarion and Dr. Fate struggled to decide who to attack, me or the other. I silently begged to avoid a three way battle when Dr. Fate tried to attack again. This time I pulled up a green barrier, feeling the old wizard's magic slam into mine.

I grabbed it.

It was human but there was some traces of something that didn't agree with me. Something stale and very repulsive to touch. Whatever it was I'll just tear it out, separate it from the human's magic- Oh shit! It slipped right out of my grasp and lunged into me. The powerful and static burned, sparking every nerve, fighting to still my chaotic nature. I stumbled, kneeling on my longboard before I lost all balance and fell off.

High above Klarion was laughing and kicking his legs in the air, "Hah! Servers you right you oiled snake!" He stifled his laughs for a moment, "What kind of idiot tries to corrupt and take a Lord of Order's magic!" Ugh,  that'll explain why it feels like poison in my veins. Much to my delight he was shot down.

"Aaah." Onto me. I was no longer delighted. I was in a lot of pain. I tried using my lonboard but all channels were blocked. Then I felt that warm hand on my skin again. I turned trying to punch Klarion off but he just floated out of my reach. Book in hand. "You fuck- Ragh!" I hit another rooftop screaming as the second longboard splintered against my back and my body hit the cement. Pain flashed behind my eyes, blots of red and purple.

For a moment everything was dark. Slowly light filtered in, color coming back as my eyes adjusted. At least the color red. The first thing I saw was Klarion's magic clashing with another. The book was in Dr. Fate's hand. Nabu wasn't actually using his host and it showed. The Leaguer in Nabu's uniform was struggling.

The runes left my body but the burning sensation stayed, faded but stayed. I deconstructed my longboard, hissing as some very large splinters left my body. Getting up slowly I looked around for Batman and Robin. They were still struggling with my serpents. And with Klarion completely focused on Dr. Fake and the said wizard struggling to survive I was free to limp away at my own pace.


End file.
